Changed Forever
by Pawprinter
Summary: *Sequel to "Live For Me?"* Draco Malfoy never liked muggle borns, but that has changed since he took a chance to watch a movie with the brightest witch of their age. During the war, he never went over to his parents when Voldemort called. Will Draco stay the same person Hermione has come to love after the war? Follows Hermione and Draco post-war. AU
1. Chapter 1: Post-War Happiness

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! This is a sequel of my story "Live For Me" and I really hope you like it.**

**If you haven't read "Live For Me" I suggest you do. It will make this story much more understanding to who the heck Hermione and Draco are together. If you don't feel like reading that story, just PM me and I'll send you a quick synopsis of what happened. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I don't have the best grammar or spelling, so please just bear with me as I figure things out. Thanks a ton.**

**BTW: This story was cut shorter in August, 2013. I just removed the first two chapters, but did not come back to edit this story. Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Post-War Happiness<strong>

_3 Years later…_

_June 7, 2001…_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco have been dating for three years after the war. After Harry had won the war, and Draco's parents got thrown into Azkaban everything had been peaceful.<p>

Draco and Hermione decided to move into a house together, seeing that their relationship has been getting stronger and stronger.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled from outside the house.

Draco dropped his book that he was unpacking on to the bed before he ran down the stairs. Draco pushed at the front door to the yard and took off like a shot to help Hermione. Hermione was carrying a huge box of her books… Well she was trying to carry it.

Even though Draco and Hermione were mostly different, they could live together. Draco and Hermione had something that almost nobody had. They had tolerance. Even though Draco looked like he was just a really bad guy, he was actually really wonderful. Draco would help out a lot, he would be nice, and he was just great. Draco had changed tons from the war, he had changed tons because of Hermione.

"Help!" Hermione squeaked.

Her fingers slipped from under the box. The box of her beloved books went flying towards the ground. Draco jumped from where he was standing. He landed on his side with his arms out ready to catch the box of books that was falling. They landed in his arms with a loud thud. Draco groaned from the pain that shot through his arms.

"Can we use magic now, Hermione?" Draco groaned. Hermione laughed.

"We can use magic to help heal your arms, but to move our stuff… No. We can't move our stuff with magic." Hermione said with a smile. Draco groaned again.

"Get this box off my arms. Draco grumbled. Hermione quickly lifted the box off of Draco and moved it to the ground beside him. Draco rolled over and lifted his arms. "Why can't we use magic?" He asked. Hermione huffed.

"I told you! We are in the muggle world! We can't use magic, Draco!" Hermione laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please?" He mumbled. Hermione kneeled. She poked Draco in the stomach.

"No! You need to lift things! Stop being so lazy." Hermione laughed. Draco stuck out his tong.

"Whatever." Draco grumbled. He rubbed his arms to try and help ease the pain. Draco was sure only bruises would be on his arms, but Hermione always had to look at it…

"Come on! Lets start moving this stuff." Hermione said with a smile. Draco jumped up from the ground.

"Fine." Draco mumbled. Hermione picked up the box with the again. She ran off into the house.

Draco shook his head disbelieving Hermione.

"Lets get this over with." Draco mumbled. He walked to the moving truck and looked in. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Of course." Draco mumbled. There was about eight more boxes that was labelled books.

"Hurry up, Draco!" Hermione yelled. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Coming!" He yelled towards the door. Draco picked up one of the closest boxes that was labelled book. Draco took off running towards the house.

* * *

><p><em>4 Years Later…<em>

_September 7, 2005…_

"Hermione?" Draco asked for the tenth time. He knocked on the bathroom door rapidly. "Love, are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly. He ran a hand through his hair with a shaky hand. "You have been in there for nearly a hour." Draco said with a shaky breath. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned his head on the bathroom door. Draco knocked on the door a few times before he let out a sigh. There was no answer again.

_'What is she doing!' _Draco asked in his head.

Draco and Hermione were still living in the same house they got three years ago. And they were also still dating. You would think they would have gotten married with the connection they have, but no. They were not ready to move on and get married.

_'Hermione!' _Draco yelled in his head.

"If you wont open the door I will break it down myself." Draco threatened. There was no sound of movement. Draco groaned and banged his hand against the door. "Here I come." Draco mumbled. He opened his eyes and took a few steps back. "On three… One…" Draco yelled. He took a deep breath and took one more step back. "Two…" Draco yelled. He took one more step back. "Three!" He yelled. He ran at the door.

Right when Draco was about to crash into it, it opened. Draco went flying into the room with a little shriek. He didn't have time to stop running, so Draco went flying onto the bathtub. His legs got caught on the ledge of the tub, and he went flying in. Draco landed in the bathtub with a thud and a splash. It was filled with freezing cold water. Draco let out a yelp and jumped out. Draco's hair and his clothes were glued to his body, water dripping and running off of Draco.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. Her voice was crackly. Draco was surprise, he never heard her voice like that.

He looked up from the bathtub and into Hermione's eyes. Tears were steaming down her face, her face paler then usual, one of her hands gripping something so hard that he knuckles turned white, and the other hand shaking and covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked confused. Hermione raised her hand that held an object.

"What will my parents think?" Hermione sobbed. She took a few shaky breaths. "What will Ron, or Harry, or Ginny, or any of the Weasley's think?" Hermione asked with another sob. Draco walked up to his girlfriend and grabbed her in a hug.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione took a few deep breaths. She took Draco's hand in hers.

"Please don't freak out." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded his head eagerly. Hermione took a deep breath. "Good." Hermione mumbled. She closed her eyes before she spoke anything else. "Move your hand to my neck."

Draco looked confused at her, but he did what she asked. He put his hand, that wasn't holding hers, onto her neck. Draco took a deep breath the same time Hermione took a deep breath.

"There. Now what's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione sniffed.

"Lower your hand slightly." Hermione told Draco. Draco did what he was told again, and he lowered his hand between her breasts. A slight blush came to Hermione's cheeks, but it left as fast as it came.

"Now what?" Draco asked in a whisper. Hermione opened her eyes.

"A little lower." Hermione told Draco. Draco nodded his head and did what he was told again. He moved his hand to her upper stomach.

"Is that good?" Draco asked. Hermione closed her eyes again. She bit her lip for a few seconds before she answered.

"A little lower." Hermione mumbled. Draco moved his hand down. His hand was now on the side of Hermione's lower stomach.

"What about now?" Draco asked. Hermione opened her eyes and looked Draco in the eyes.

"A little to the left." Hermione told Draco. Draco looked puzzled, but he did what he was told. Now Draco's hand was on Hermione's middle lower stomach.

"Is this where you want my hand?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Draco, please don't freak out." Hermione whispered. A few tears ran out of her eyes. "Promise me that you wont leave me." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded his head.

"I swear. I would never leave you. I will try and not freak out." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled satisfied before she took a deep breath.

"Draco, I'm carrying your child." Hermione whispered. Draco looked confused at Hermione.

"Wha-" He started to say, but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm pregnant, Draco." Hermione whispered. There was a hint of happiness in her voice, but Draco didn't notice it.

"Oh shi-" Draco started to say, but he didn't finish. Draco fell backwards, falling back into the freezing cold water.

"Of course Draco would faint when I tell him that I'm carrying his child." Hermione mumbled angrily.

She huffed before unplugging the bathtub. She watched the water drain from the bathtub, letting Draco breath again. Once the water was gone, and Draco could breath without water going in his lungs, Hermione left the room. She walked to her bed and lied down.

"I hate him at times." Hermione mumbled. She wrapped her arms around her lower stomach, closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Only a few tears leaked out of her eyes before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later…<em>

_October 7, 2005…_

"Draco, lets go!" Hermione yelled. Draco came running down the stairs in a rush. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head rushed.

"We are all ready late! Lets get a move on." Hermione huffed. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione scoffed.

"Oh please! The Weasley's wont mind us being late for dinner." Draco laughed. Hermione snorted.

"I would think they would mind. After we were late for lunch at my parents house, and then we broke the news…" Hermione said, leaving the rest to Draco's memory. Draco cringed.

"Lets get going." Draco said in a high voice. He coughed to try and clear up his voice.

"I know. Hurry up." Hermione said.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. They walked outside in their backyard. Hermione pulled out her wand before they reached a oak tree.

"You ready?" Draco asked. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and held it out in the air.

"Yes." Hermione hissed. Draco nodded his head.

"Alright." Draco mumbled.

He retook Hermione's hand. Draco pushed his wand in the air and twisted it. And they disappeared with a pop. After squeezing, pulling, and pushing, Hermione and Draco landed outside the Burrow.

"Gosh, its cold out." Hermione mumbled. Draco laughed.

"We only have a few steps to walk! Suck it up." Draco snorted. Hermione smacked Draco in the arm.

"Jerk." Hermione mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"But you love me!" Draco sang. Hermione stuck out her tong.

"Shut up. We are almost there." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded his head. He pushed his wand back on his pocket and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"Just be happy." Hermione mumbled in a cheerful voice. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

Soon Draco and Hermione were at the front door. They were about to knock, but the door swung open. Hermione retook Draco's hand again before they walked in.

"Hermy!" Ron yelled. He had a smile on his face. He then turned to Draco. His smile disappeared and got replaced by a frown. "Draco." Ron mumbled. Draco smiled and nodded his head… He knew that was the best he was going to get.

"Ron." Draco mumbled. Ron and Draco still weren't on the best notes with each other, but the tried…

"Mum!" Ron screamed. He turned away from Hermione and Draco, looking towards the kitchen. "Hermione and Draco are here!"

"No need to yell, Ron." Ginny said. She walked down the stairs holding her baby in one arm and holding Harry's hand in other hand. "Hey, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile. Ginny dumped baby James onto Harry before she came walking over to her brother. She pushed Ron out of the way so she could stand in front of Hermione and Draco. "Hey Draco." Ginny said in a fake cheerful voice. Draco smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey, Ginny." Draco mumbled.

Ginny gritted her teeth together before she stepped away. She walked back to Harry and took James back. Harry walked off of the stairs. He stood in front of Hermione and Draco.

"Hey, Hermione… Draco." Harry said with a smile… As you guessed nobody actually liked Draco.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said with a smile. Draco said nothing. Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs, but he still said nothing. "Say something to him." Hermione hissed under her breath. Draco scrunched his nose.

"Lightning bold boy." Draco mumbled. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you too, Draco." Harry mumbled. He walked back to Ginny and James.

"Well you have changed in the last… Few months." Ron mumbled to Hermione. Hermione pushed Ron's shoulder.

"Shut your mouth, Ronald." Hermione mumbled. Ron scoffed. He was about to make a sarcastic comment, but he never did.

"Dinners ready, all of you!" Molly yelled from the kitchen. Ron forgot all about the conversation they were having, and took off running towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>~After Dinner~<strong>

Everyone was sitting around the table just talking. Of course this is when Hermione wanted to tell everyone that she was pregnant, but she kept chickening out.

"Just do it." Draco hissed under his breath. Hermione shook her head no.

"They will kill you." Hermione hissed back. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I could take em." Draco hissed under his breath. Hermione laughed.

"You wouldn't last the first minute." Hermione mumbled. Draco didn't say anything else back for a few seconds.

"Okay… Tell them." Draco hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head no again.

"I wont tell them." Hermione hissed under her breath again. Draco smiled.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione hissed panicked. "You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would." Draco mumbled. Hermione bit her lip.

"No, Draco. Don't!" Hermione hissed all panicked. Draco smiled. He stood up from his seat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Me and Hermione have news." Draco announced. Hermione sighed and smacked herself in the face with her hand.

"Oh do you?" George asked with a smile. Molly reached over the table and hit his arm. George jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Go ahead." Arthur said. Hermione stood up quickly, so she could say the news.

"Your turn." Draco mumbled. Draco sat back down in his chair, leaving Hermione standing all alone. Hermione hit Draco in his arm. Draco just chuckled. "Your on your own."

"Go on." Molly encouraged. Ginny and Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Hermione started, but she stopped mid sentence. She could go on any further.

"Tell us!" Ginny told Hermione. Hermione smile weakly down at Ginny.

"Well… You all know me and Draco have been together for nearly seven years, right?" Hermione asked in a high voice. Everyone nodded knowingly.

"Are you going to break up?" Ron asked excitedly. Ginny pushed her brother.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny yelled. Ron shut his mouth right away. Ginny smiled satisfied before she turned back to Hermione.

"Well we wont break up…" Hermione said awkwardly.

"Why!" Ginny yelled. Ron pushed his sister.

"Shut up, Ginny." Ron said, mocking Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes before both her and Ron turned back to Hermione. "But why?"

"Well parents should be together." Draco said. He stood up from where he was sitting. Hermione breathed a sigh of relive.

"What should be together?" Bill asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Parents." Hermione said in a small voice.

Harry started coughing rapidly, chocking on his chicken he was eating. Water went flying from Ron's mouth, hitting George in the face. George at the time was turning red from rage, but turning even redder from anger at Ron, and Hermione's news. Harry finally got the chicken he was eating out of his throat, but that went flying and hit Ginny in the face. Ginny stood up, her face turning paler and paler by the second… Hermione and Draco saw the whole thing unfold. They would have found it funny, but it got ruined from the situation they were in.

"Parents!" Harry yelled. Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"May I ask who is going to be parents?" Molly asked through gritted teeth.

"Me and Hermione, ma'am." Draco said confidently.

"Parents?" Ron said in a very high voice. He fell out of his chair and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Are you at least engaged?" Molly asked. Draco and Hermione shook theirs heads at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron yelled from under the table.

"Pregnant?" Harry squeaked. "Draco's child?"

"Who else's child?." Draco asked. Harry blinked a few times.

"Draco's child?" Harry asked again. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes." Hermione said. Harry blinked a few times again. He turned back to Draco. His confused and calm face turned… Well…

"You bastard!" Harry yelled. His face was pure rage and hate.

Harry jumped up from his chair with his wand drawn. Ginny and George followed soon after. Harry's chair flipped backwards along with George's and Ginny's chair. Ginny, Harry, and George had their wands drawn and pointed at Draco. Draco slowly took out his wand from his pocket.

"This makes your parents look tame." Draco whispered under his breath. Hermione nodded her head in agreement with a slight, non humours laugh.

"Definitely." Hermione whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<strong>

**Like I said beofre... Review please! I really want reviews**


	2. Ch 2: Platform Nine And Three Quarters

**Hey! Its Pawprinter! Back with another chapter! Yay!**

**Thank you to ****Browneyedgirl91, and PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW for adding my story to their favourites. Also thank you to BellaBellaCullen1, HarryPotterGeneration, ilyhim, and PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROWfor adding my story to their alerts list. AND thank you to my one and only reviewer… They had no name…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I only own my words! Also I own my own charectors… Well I made them up… I don't know if that's officially owning things…**

**Warning: There is a few swear words. Just nothing major!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Platform 9 34**

_12 years later…_

_September 1, 2017_

* * *

><p>"Mum!" A little boy yelled up the stairs of a house. "I don't want to be late!" He added. The was no answer. The little boy sighed annoyed. "MUM!"<p>

"Go wait in the car!" Hermione yelled down the stairs. The little boy sighed.

"I don't want to!" He yelled again. He waited for a response, but nothing came. "Mom…" The little boy yelled. "Mum!" Nothing else came. "Mum! Mum, I don't want to be late!"

"Andrew, go wait in the car with your sister!" Draco yelled from the kitchen. The little boy, Andrew, sighed annoyed.

"Dad! Drew is annoying! All she does is talk!" Andrew yelled. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "She just talks, and talks, and talks! She doesn't even talk about anything interesting! She just talks about Hogwarts, or our old school, or girly stuff. I hate talking to her." Andrew mumbled annoyed.

"Who cares. Maybe you'll learn something from her." Draco said with the roll of his eyes. Andrew groaned.

"She is a know it all! I don't want to talk to her! I don't even want to be seen with her!" Andrew groaned. Draco glared at his son.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Draco laughed. Andrew laughed non humorously.

"Very funny dad." Andrew mumbled with a smirk. "I hate talking to her." Andrew added.

"Well to bad! She is you twin, go and talk to her for once." Draco told his son. Andrew scrunched up his nose.

"But she is annoying!" Andrew yelled. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Andee? Andee, why did you ditch me?" A girl yelled. She came storming inside the house. Both Andrew and Draco groaned. "One second I was talking to you about Hogwarts Grand Hall," Drew started to say. Draco shivered at the name of the place so many people had died, but he also shivered because of the memory of his and Hermione's first kiss. "and the next second I was talking to thin air!" Drew yelled. Andrew suppressed a laugh. "The air doesn't want to hear about Hogwarts' Great Hall!" Drew added. Andrew burst out laughing.

"Your right! Air doesn't want to hear about Hogwarts' Great Hall!" Andrew said with a wide smile. "Oh… Wait! I don't even want to hear about Hogwarts' Great Hall!" Andrew said with a huge smile. He let out a loud laugh.

"I though your mother told you guys to wait in the car! This isn't the car!" Draco yelled. The girl waved her hand in the air.

"Mum also told Andee to wait with me in the car, but he ditched me when I was digging out _Hogwarts: A Hostory_!" The girl yelled. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear you squeaky little voice, Drew." Andrew yelled. The girl, Drew, put her hand on her hips.

"And I don't want to hear your talk about football or crap." Drew yelled. Draco smacked his forehead with his hand.

"I don't want to hear you talk about Barbies!" Andrew yelled. Drew stomped her foot and sighed.

"Andrew, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't play with Barbies anymore!" Drew yelled. Andrew laughed.

"What are the things in you-" Andrew started to say, but he never finished.

"You two, get in the car! NOW!" Draco yelled. Drew went running for the door, shortly followed by Andrew.

Once the door closed Draco ran up the stairs. Draco ran into his and Hermione's bedroom.

"Draco…" Hermione sighed. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh?" He asked. Hermione sighed.

"I can't wrap their owls or brooms." Hermione mumbled.

Draco lowered his gaze from his wife to the bed. On the bed was a heap of shredded wrapping paper, two broom sticks, one owl, and one cat. Draco sighed.

"You have been up here wrapping for the whole day! We are going to be late for the train if we don't leave in a few minutes." Draco said with a frustrated sigh. Hermione scrunched up her face in anger.

"Can we use magic?" Hermione asked hopefully. Draco laughed.

"I thought you would never ask." Draco mumbled with a smile. Hermione smiled as she pulled out her wand. She waved her wand, and the wrapping paper folded itself around the selected objects.

"Perfect!" Hermione sang with a smile. Draco nodded his head.

"MUM, DAD" Drew yelled. "We are going to be late! I bet Rose and Albus are already there." Drew added. Draco picked up the owl cage and one broom, and Hermione picked up the box with the cat and the other broom.

"They got their luggage." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded in agreement. They took off running towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Platform 9 ¾~<strong>

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. Ginny spun on her heals to look at Hermione. A Huge grin spread through out her face.

"Hermione! I thought you would be late." Ginny laughed. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny in a hug.

"Yeah. So did my kids." Hermione chuckled. Ginny laughed.

"Harry made sure we were extra early." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione smiled.

"Hermy!" Ron yelled jokingly. He came running from where he was talking with Harry.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Draco." Ron mumbled. Draco nodded and smiled.

"Ron." Draco said awkwardly. Ron smiled. He turned from Draco back to Hermione.

"How's Luna?" Hermione asked, trying to start a friendly conversation. Ron laughed.

"Wifey is good." Ron laughed. Hermione smiled. She grabbed Draco's hand and started to walk with Ron and Ginny back to Luna, Harry, and the kids.

"What about Rose? Haven't seen her in a few years." Hermione said. Ron laughed.

"She good. Luna is almost going to star teaching her about… those strange animals." Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"Good luck with another Luna." Hermione laughed. Ron nodded his head.

"Mum! James said I am going to get sorted into Slytherin." Albus yelled. He came running into Ginny. Ginny wrapped her arms around her youngest boy.

"Go talk to dad… I'll deal with James." Ginny mumbled. Albus pulled out of Ginny's arms and ran towards Harry. Ginny turned to Hermione, Ron, and Draco. "Got to go." Ginny mumbled. She walked towards a big group of Gryffindors all gathered around James.

"Well then…" Ron mumbled. "Hugo, Hugo don't touch that! It will-" Ron started to say, but he got cut off by a scream.

"Daddy!" Hugo yelled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Burn your hand…" Ron mumbled. Ron turned to Hermione and Draco. "Hugo is differently curious…" He mumbled.

"Daddy!" Hugo screamed again.

"Gotta go." Ron mumbled. Ron took off running towards his baby boy.

"Mum! Thank you so much for the cat! It looks like your cat from the pictures I saw." Drew came running up. Drew held up a kitten that was rested in her arms.

"Yeah." Hermione mumbled.

"That's a cute kitten, Drew." A dreamy voice mumbled. Drew spun around.

"Rose!" Drew screamed happily. Drew and Rose went running into each other.

"Andrew! Dude, your owl is awesome!" A brown haired kid yelled from behind Draco. Draco spun to look at the kid. It was nobody he knew.

"Andee!" A little girl, the size of Hugo, squealed. Hermione instantly recognized her as Lily Luna Potter. Andrew spun to look at his good friend.

"Hey, Lily!" Andrew said. The brown haired kid asked him more questions about his owl, but Andee brushed him off.

Hermione walked up to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Harry." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"Hi, Draco." Harry mumbled.

"Lightning Bolt Boy." Draco sniggered.

"Last time I heard that… Things didn't turn out so well." Harry laughed. Draco smiled.

"I can't believe our kids are already in Hogwarts." Hermione laughed quickly changing the subject. Harry laughed.

"Yeah. It seems like it was yesterday that I kicked your as-" Harry started to say, but he got interrupted by James.

"Dad! I'm going on the train now!" James yelled. Harry just nodded his head.

"Make sure to keep an eyes on your brother!" Harry yelled. James waved his hand before he jumped onto the train.

"James! Don't ditch me!" Andrew yelled. James scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Go hang out with your sister!" He yelled back. Andrew sighed.

"Andrew! Lets get going!" Rose yelled. Andrew nodded his head in agreement.

"Drew!" Andrew yelled. Drew pulled herself out of the grasp of a bunch of second year students and ran towards Andrew.

"Mum! Dad!" Drew smiled. She walked up to Hermione and Draco. "Love you guys. I'll come home for breaks, and I'll owl you guys." She added with a smile. Hermione kissed her forehead. Draco hugged his daughter.

"I'll protect Drew, I wont kill anyone, I wont get suspended, I wont be a blood status judge, and I will do what Drew just said." Andrew said with a smile. "I'll miss you, mum and dad." Andrew said with a sad smile.

"Go have fun!" Draco laughed. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll owl you what houses we get into." Drew said with a smile. "I know Andee would never think to do that." Drew laughed. Andrew frowned, but then he nodded his head with a smile.

"True." Andrew mumbled. Drew flashed his a perfect smile.

"All aboard!"

"Get on the train, you two." Hermione smiled.

"Love you!" Drew and Andrew said at the same time. They laughed for a few seconds before they turned sad.

"Go on! Love you guys! Owl us!" Hermione said with a sad smile. Andrew grabbed Drew's hand and started walking.

"Will do, Mum." Drew whispered.

Rose walked up and threw her arm around Drew's shoulder. Drew wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her closer towards herself. Albus walked up to Rose and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rose also wrapped her other arm around Albus' shoulders. Andrew let go of his twin sister's hand so he could jump onto the train. Drew removed Rose's arm from her shoulder before she jumped onto the train. Rose grabbed Drew's hand and got pulled onto the train. Albus closely followed his cousin. Andrew, Drew, Rose, and Albus took off to find a open compartment.

"I can't believe our babies are gone." Draco mumbled. Hermione leaned into Draco's side and Draco wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I know." Hermione whispered. Draco squeezed Hermione's shoulders.

"Another one off to Hogwarts." Ginny mumbled with a smile.

Hermione looked over to her good friend. Harry had Ginny's hand in his, squeezing it so it turned white. Lily stood in front of her mother, tears slowly running down her face.

"Is Albus going to come home at the holidays? Albus promised." Lily asked in a whisper to her mother. Ginny pulled her only daughter closer to her body.

"I hope he does." Ginny mumbled. Harry just smiled.

"He will." Harry said with a bigger smile.

Two dirty blond heads poked out from the window.

"Goodbye, Mum! Goodbye, dad!" Drew called out. A strawberry blonde head popped out of the next window.

"Owl us, Rosie!" Luna called out. Rose smiled and laughed.

"Of course, Mum." Rose smiled. "Bye, Dad! Bye, Mum! Bye, Hugo! Bye, Aunt Ginny! Bye, Uncle Harry. Bye, Aunt Hermione! Bye, Uncle Draco! Bye, Lily!" Rose said with a smile. Ron waved to his only daughter. A dark brown head popped out from the same window.

"Bye, mum!" Albus yelled. Ginny blew a kiss to her last son. "Bye, dad!" Albus yelled. Harry waved. "Bye, Lily! Bye everyone else."

"Come home for the holidays?" Lily asked. Albus nodded his head.

"Always." Albus said with a smile. The train started to roll away slowly.

"I'll ring you soon!" Drew yelled. Hermione and Draco nodded their heads yes.

"Love you, Mum! Love you, dad! Bye! Bye, Lily! Bye everyone!" Andrew yelled. Lily, Hermione, and Draco waved her hand along with everyone else.

"Goodbye, Andrew!" Lily said back. Drew, Andrew, Rose, and Albus started waving. Hermione and Draco started running after their children, running beside them until the turn came, and the train disappeared.

"I'm going to miss them." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too, Hermione." Draco mumbled.

Hermione leaned into Draco side. Ginny, Harry, Lily, Ron, Hugo, and Luna walked up to them. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, Luna wrapped her arm around Harry, and Ron wrapped his arm around Luna. Hugo and Lily were squished in the middle.

"I do hope Albus comes home for the holidays." Lily mumbled after awhile.

"I hope all of the kids come home for holidays." Ginny whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"They will." Lily said confidently. Everyone nodded their heads in hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! I worked really hard! It was so much fun for me to write!<strong>

**Again thank you to**

**Browneyedgirl91, and PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW for adding my story to their favourites. Also thank you to BellaBellaCullen1, HarryPotterGeneration, ilyhim, and PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROWfor adding my story to their alerts list. AND thank you to my one and only reviewer… They had no name…**

**I will mention your name if you review! I really want reviews! They really help me write! So review!**

**-Pawprinter**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter Holidays

**Hey! It's Pawprinter once again!**

**This story was originally posted as a one-shot. When I was cutting the first two chapters of this story (which can be found under "Live For Me" because it's a different story now) I put "Winter Holidays" here. It's a silly little one-shot (now chapter) about Hermione and Draco's children when they are grown up. If it doesn't flow well in the story, sorry. Fully my fault when I was compacting things. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short little chapter. I had fun writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Winter Holidays<strong>

_Monday, December 21, 2026…_

**~18 Diagon Alley**~

* * *

><p>"I hate homework." Lily grumbled. Lily pulled out a pile of papers and put them on the couch beside her.<p>

"Don't worry. Seven year homework is easy." Andrew said with a smile. Lily laughed.

"Well it might be easy to you, but I'm no good at History of Magic and Hogwarts." Lily grumbled.

Andrew laughed. Andrew looked back down at his book he was reading. He read a few pages without any interruptions. Lily sighed loudly.

"What are you working on?" Andrew asked out of curiosity. Lily smiled satisfied she got Andrew to talk to her.

"The wizarding war from 1995 to 1998, and Hogwarts battle of 1998." Lily whispered. Andrew nodded his head.

"That should be easy to you. Why don't you ask your parents?" Andrew asked. Lily sighed.

"They don't like talking about it much." Lily mumbled. She pulled out a huge book out of her bag and pulled it onto her lap. She flipped it open to a random page and began reading. "I don't like reading about it much either." Lily mumbled. She laughed non humorously. "My dad died in this war, then he came back to life." Lily chuckled again. Andrew smiled and nodded his head. Lily curled herself into Andrew's side.

"My mum told me about the war once." Andrew whispered. Lily curled herself tighter to his side. "She said it was worse then death, thinking she might of lost my dad."

"That must have been horrible." Lily whispered. Andrew nodded his head in agreement. "My mum must have went through that too. It would have been worse then death."

"I bet it was." Andrew agreed. "She told me the pain that she felt when she didn't see my dad walking around laughing in the hallways outside of the Great Hall doors." Andrew continued with a small smile. "My mum said that, that day was one of the best and worst days of her life."

"That's what my mum told me too." Lily whispered. Andrew nodded his head. "She said she felt so much pain when she saw my dad dead." Lily whispered. Andrew squeezed his arm, pulling Lily closer to himself.

"And the weight lifting off of her shoulders when she saw him alive." Andrew continued. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Lily whispered.

There was nothing said for a few seconds. Lily looked back down at her book and began reading again. Andrew turned to look down at his own book. They read a few pages in silence.

"Lucky we don't have to go through that." Andrew whispered. Lily nudged Andrew.

"Don't jinx it, Andee." Lily whispered. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Voldemort is dead. No war is coming anytime soon." Andrew whispered. Lily didn't say anything.

"Uncle George told me not to jinx it." Lily sang. Andrew snorted.

"And you listen to your Uncle George, why?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Because he is smart." Lily said with a sideways smile. Andrew nudged Lily.

"And so is my mum, and my dad, and my sister." Andrew laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't rib it in." Lily laughed. "But all of my family is nice and smart." Lily sang. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Okay. _All_ of your family is nice." Andrew said with another roll of his eyes. Lily sighed.

"James doesn't count." Lily mumbled. Andrew smiled.

"Alright." Andrew mumbled.

"Can we not talk about sad things?" Lily asked. Andrew nodded his head.

"Sure, sure." Andrew mumbled. Lily smiled.

"Thanks." Lily whispered. She leaned up and kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Yep." Andrew mumbled. He looked back down at his book. Lily closed her book and put it on the table in front of the couch. Lily then curled into Andrew's side with her eyes closed.

"I love you, Andee." Lily whispered. Andrew kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"Love you too, Lils." Andrew whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, December 22, 2026…<em>

**~30 High Street, Lincoln, England, United Kingdom~**

* * *

><p>"Drew! Drew, your favourite movie is on TV." A dark haired guy yelled down the hallway. The guy had a deep Spanish accent with fairly long, deep brown, thick hair, and chocolate brown eyes.<p>

"What movie, Dan?" Drew asked. She looked out of her bedroom as she spoke.

"The one with that dude." The guy, Daniel, yelled back. Drew laughed.

"Yeah, that narrows it down to… Everything." Drew laughed. Daniel smiled.

"Ok fine. The guy with the blonde hair." Daniel said. Drew sighed annoyed. Daniel burst out laughing.

"Come on, Dan! Give me more information on the movie." Drew told Daniel. Daniel stopped laughing.

"Fine!" Daniel laughed. He cleared his throat. "Its the movie with the blonde dude and the brunette girl."

"Daniel!" Drew yelled. Daniel started laughing.

"Sorry, babe." Daniel said with a smile. Drew laughed. "Just come please?"

"Fine." Drew mumbled.

She came walking down the hallway with her arms wrapped around her torso. Daniel met her halfway down the hallway. Daniel wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Drew leaned into Daniel's body the same moment Daniel kissed the top of Drew's head.

"Lets get going." Daniel mumbled.

Drew nodded her head. They walked hand in hand to the living room. They fell onto the couch laughing. Drew crawled onto Daniel's lap. Daniel wrapped his arms around Drew's body, pulling her closer to himself. Drew curled up into Daniel's chest and closed her eyes. Daniel kissed Drew's shoulder a few times.

"How are you doing?" Daniel asked Drew. Drew shrugged her shoulders.

"Tired, hungry, felling kind of sick." Drew laughed. Daniel nodded against Drew's neck.

"The baby kicking?" Daniel asked. Drew smiled.

"Maybe." Drew mumbled. Daniel nodded his head.

"That's good." He whispered. Drew nodded her head.

"I can't believe we are having a baby." Drew whispered after awhile. Daniel nodded his head again.

"Its amazing." Daniel added. Drew nodded in agreement.

"I know. It truly amazing." Drew whispered. Daniel smiled.

"I hope our baby has your hair color." Daniel whispered after awhile. Drew laughed.

"My dad told me that my mum wanted me to have my dad's hair color, but it only darkened a slight bit." Drew whispered. Daniel smiled.

"That's good." He whispered.

"I know." Drew whispered. "I want our baby to have your eyes." Drew whispered. Daniel laughed.

"We both have brown eyes." He smiled. Drew smiled too.

"Yeah, I know. You eyes are a darker shade then my eyes." Drew pointed out. Daniel nodded.

"I knew that." Daniel lied. Drew smiled and smacked Daniel's arm playfully. They both laughed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you." Drew whispered. Daniel kissed his fiancé right after she said anything.

"I love you too." Daniel responded. "And our baby." He added. Drew smiled and then kissed Daniel.

"I know." Drew whispered. Daniel smiled.

"You should." Daniel whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Friday, December 25, 2026…<em>

**~18 Diagon Alley**~

* * *

><p>"Drew! So good to see you!" Lily sang from the front door. Andrew dropped the food he was preparing and ran to the front door.<p>

"Lily." Drew smiled. She ran up and hugged her good friend. Andrew smiled at the sight. Drew and Lily pulled away from the hug.

"And you too, Dan!" Lily sang. Lily ran up to the next person in the doorway, witch happened to be Dan, and hugged him.

"Yeah. Good to see you too, Lily." Dan said with a smile. Lily pulled back from the hug and walked to Andrew's side.

"Andee." Drew smiled. Andrew smiled at his sister.

"Hey." Andrew said with a small smile. Drew walked up to her twin and crushed him in a hug.

"Your getting big, Drew." Lily said with a smile. Drew pulled away from the hug she was in to look at Lily.

"Thanks." Drew said sarcastically. Lily smiled sideways.

"Andrew." Daniel said with a smirk. Andrew nodded.

"Daniel." Andrew mumbled. Daniel and Andrew shook hands briefly before they walked back to their partners.

"Lets go sit down." Lily said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Good luck with your baby, Drew and Daniel." Lily called out into the dark and snowy night. Drew turned towards Lily.<p>

"Thank you!" Drew yelled. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" Andrew called back to his sister.

"Owl or ring me soon!" Drew called back to Andrew. "I love you guys!"

"Love you too!" Andrew called back, Lily soon saying the same thing.

A gust of cold air blew in, pushing snow up into the air.

"Visit!" Daniel yelled through the snow.

"Sure." Andrew and Lily said at the same time.

Andrew wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders and stepped back inside. Daniel wrapped his arm around Drew's shoulders, and Drew wrapped her arm around Daniel's waist. They started walking to their car across the street. Before they got in the car to leave, Drew turned back to look at her twin brother's house. Andrew and Lily waved from the door. Drew waved back and blew they a kiss.

"Goodbye!" Drew called. Everyone echoed after her. "Happy Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. If you did, the reviews are open to people with <em>or <em>without an account. Anyone can review!**

**Thanks, **

**Paw**


	4. Chapter 4: Grandbabies

**Hey! It Pawprinter! Back with another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. Even though I do, I wont. How sad… : (**

**Warning: Hopefully nothing bad in this chapter. But you might find some things (I barely even notice them now… Sorry!)**

**Also… Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourite list, and added it to their alert list. It is amazing! Now if only you could review… Hummm….**

**Well… If you actually read these things, hell, if you even read this story I would like to say hi. I never really said hi before, so… HI!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Grandbabies<strong>

_12 years after Chapter 2, 3 years after Chapter 3_

_March 18, 2029_

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were laying on their bed. Hermione was curled into Draco's side with her eyes closed. Draco had his hands behind his head also with his eyes closed. They were listing off all of their children and grandchildren. Even though there was barley any children and grandchildren, Draco and Hermione did this often. It was a game they played for fun when they had nothing else to do, or when they just wanted to talk.<p>

"Daniel." Draco mumbled. Hermione nodded her head with a smile.

"Andrew." Hermione whispered. Draco chuckled.

"You said that this morning." Draco mumbled with a smile. Hermione frowned.

"This is a new game." Hermione said. You could almost hear the frown in her voice. Draco chuckled.

"Fine." Draco whispered. "It's a new game." Draco huffed. Hermione smiled happily.

"So I said Andrew." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded knowingly.

"Drew." Draco said with a smile. Hermione scrunched up her face.

"I was about to say her name." Hermione whispered annoyed. Draco chuckled.

"To late." Draco laughed. Hermione scoffed.

"Fine then." Hermione mumbled. "Lily." Hermione mumbled.

"Justin." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled.

"I love that little dude." Hermione whispered. Draco chuckled. Hermione raised an eyebrow. What?"

"It sounds weird to hear you say dude." Draco smiled. Hermione laughed.

It also sound weird when you say dude." Hermione mumbled. Draco smiled.

"Your turn." Draco said quickly, wanting to move on. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what he was trying to do. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes once again.

"Tracy." Hermione whispered. Draco smiled.

"Done." Draco mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"I win." Hermione sang. Draco looked confused.

"I didn't think that it was a contest." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled.

"Well-" Hermione started to say, but got cut off.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione jumped. "Can you help me move things!"

Draco sat up, pushing Hermione off him. "PLEASE!" The deep (ish) voice called again.

"Ouch." Hermione mumbled… Draco didn't notice. Hermione rolled out of bed and stood up on the floor. Draco closely followed Hermione's actions.

"MUM!" The deep voice yelled, strained.

"Andrew? Andrew is that you?" Draco yelled at the door. There was no answer. "Andrew?" No answer again.

A few seconds later there was a loud crash from below Hermione and Draco's bedroom. There was a groan and a laugh followed quickly after.

"Andrew?" Hermione called.

"Yes it us, mum!" Andrew yelled in a unhappy voice. There was a loud groan followed quickly after again.

"Us?" Draco whispered. Hermione smiled.

"Can you come down here?" A happy voice asked.

"Sure thing!" Draco yelled back down the stairs. Draco jumped over the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hurry!" The same voice called again.

Draco and Hermione took off running towards the front door. As soon as they got to the living room they saw what made the loud noise. Andrew was on the floor with boxes burying him. Andrew's wife, Lily Luna Malfoy (nee Potter), was standing in the door frame with her little baby on her hip, laughing.

"What happened?" Hermione screamed horrified. Lily loudly once laughed again.

"Mr. I-can-do-it-all-myself here was insisting that he could carry all of the baby supplies into your house all by himself." Lily laughed. Andrew just frowned, disapproving of his wife.

"I didn't want you to leave Tracy in the car." Andrew mumbled, defending himself.

"Anyway, I opened the door for him. He tripped on his own two feet and he went flying into your living room." Lily laughed. Andrew scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"I tripped on your shoe." Andrew mumbled. Lily laughed.

"Sure you did." Lily said with loads of sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever." Andrew said with a small, fake smile.

"Is that Tracy, Lily?" Draco asked disbelieving. Lily nodded her head yes.

"Of course!" Lily said with a smile.

"She is defiantly…" Draco said happily. A small frown appeared on his face. "A…" Draco said slowly. He looked up to Hermione for help. Hermione just laughed.

"Well she has Lily's freckles, Andrew's lips, Lily's nose…" Hermione mumbled, but then she got stuck.

"And my eyes." Lily finished. Hermione nodded.

"How could I forget? It's the same eyes as Harry, and the same eyes as his mother." Hermione mumbled.

"I know. Very special eyes, hey, mum." Andrew said with a smile. Hermione nodded her head.

"Your right there." Hermione whispered.

"So a Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy kid." Draco mumbled. Hermione shrugged. For awhile it was quite.

"Is Drew coming?" Lily asked. Hermione looked away from her baby.

"She should be here with her husband." Draco said quickly. Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

"Great. I haven't seen her in awhile." Andrew said with a smile. Lily nodded her head in an agreement.

"She should be here soo-" Draco started to say, but he got cut off.

"Andee!" A voice screamed.

"Drew?" Andrew said with a smile.

A blond girl came bursting through the door.

"Duh." Drew said with a huge smile. "Hey Lily." Drew added.

"Hi!" Lily said with a huge smile.

"Mum! Dad!" Drew yelled. She came running towards her parents. Hermione hugged her daughter first, then Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and his daughter.

"Family hug!" Andrew sang. He came running into the hug, closely followed Lily holding Tracy. They were still hugging after a few minutes.

"Drew?" Someone yelled. Drew's head sprang up from the hug. "Drew? You in here?"

"Dan!" Drew sang. She jumped away from the hug and ran towards the door. A brown haired guy walked into the house. Drew jumped into one of his arms. The other arm was holding onto a small hand.

"Good. You got Justin." Drew breathed with a smile. Daniel nodded his head.

"Mama." The little boy mumbled. His fingers were blocking his mouth, so the words came out messed up.

"Awww." Lily whispered. Hermione leaned into Draco's side.

"I remember when all of you guys were even smaller then that." Draco said with a smile.

"You know me when I was that small?" Daniel asked with a joking smile. Draco laughed.

"With the exception of Daniel." Draco said with a smile. Everyone chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… What can I say? Short chapter? Totally random? Really strange? Yep… That sound about right.<strong>

**I am so sorry about the chapter. I really want to get this story done so I can focus on my Narnia and Winx chapter stories and get them done and move on. So I will rush the rest of this story to get it done. I might post short chapters, but then I will have more chapters. The rest of the story is mostly going forward, skipping years. So I should be done in a max of 2 chapters. Yay!**

**The main point of this chapter is to show haw grown up Drew, Lily, and Andee are. They all are living in different houses, they are married, and they have kids. Yes this story has many original characters, but that is how its going to be. Just a quick write up of each person…**

**Drew: Long blonde hair with light brown eyes. She was born in 2005 in a muggle town. Has one brother, which is her twin. Drew grew up with her mother, father, and brother in the muggle world. She always knew about magic. Married a boy named Daniel and has one kid named Justin. **

**Andrew: He has dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. Andrew has the nick name Andee. He was born in 2005 in a muggle town. Andee has one sister, his twin, Drew. Andrew grew up with his mother, father, and sister in the muggle world. He knew that he was a wizard for as long as he could remember. Him and Lily were great friends when they were little. They were really good friends, always looking out for each other, and they both had crushes on each other, so its not a surprise that they got married. Andee married Lily and had one kid named Tracy.**

**Daniel: He has shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a Spanish background, and has a wonderful accent. He was born in 2003 or 2004 in a muggle town. He has two sisters and one brother. Daniel is a muggle, never knowing about magic until he met Drew. Drew and Daniel got married and they had one kid named Justin.**

**Lily: She has red (ish) hair color with grey eyes (In my story). She was born in 2007. She has always know that she was a witch for as long as she can remember. She grew up in the wizarding world with her mother, father, and two brothers. She has many cousins that she always considered her brothers and sisters. Her and Andee were always good friends. Like I said they always helped each other out, the looked out for each other, and they both had crushes on one another. They got married right after Lily graduated Hogwarts. Lily has one daughter named Tracy.**

**Hope that help, that is if it was needed…**

**I have a short one shot posted. You can find it through my profile. Its called "Winter Holidays.". Its about Drew, Daniel, Andee, and Lily.**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully one more chapter to go! Yay!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Pawprinter**


	5. Chapter 5: Even On His Death Bed

**Hey! Its Pawprinter! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Warning: Nothing really. Just death…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize! I just own this plot and my words (Well… I don't own it, but I did make it.)**

**OHMIGOSH! This is the last chapter for this story! I am not to sure if I have any readers, but I had so much fun writing this story.**

**Some of you might not like this chapter… Sorry if you don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Even On His Death Bed<strong>

_44 years later…_

_April 17, 2073_

* * *

><p>It was years after Draco and Hermione got their first grandchildren. Now they had more grandchildren, and great grandchildren.<p>

It was five years ago when Draco was diagnosed with a wizard and witch disease that was going around. It happened to be a disease from the second wizarding war that takes effect when the recipient is elderly. Hermione had been heartbroken when she found out Draco had the disease. It was two years after that when Hermione fell down some stairs at her and Draco's home. She went to see a healer. The healer fixed the broken leg she had, but that was not all that happened during that visit. The healer found out that Hermione had the same disease Draco had. Draco and Hermione's grandchildren and great grandchildren asked why the healers couldn't just heal Hermione and Draco. Turns out that the war disease they got can't be healed. Both Draco and Hermione were given around four years to live.

And here we are today, three years after Hermione's diagnoses. Draco was slowly perishing, barley hanging on. Hermione could not stand to see her love like this, so her conditioned progressed quicker then normal.

Now both Hermione and Draco were on their beds at their house surrounded by their family. There was Drew with Daniel, and Andrew with Lily. Then there was Tracy with her husband Mark, and then Jacob with his wife Jessica, and Justin with his wife Morgan. And then there was the young kids, Luna, Rob, Hugo, and Jean. Luna, Rob, and Hugo were only fifteen, and Jean was only 13, so they were pulled out of Hogwarts for awhile to stay with Hermione and Draco.

"Do you need anything, grandma?" Tracy asked Hermione in a whisper. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Nothing." Hermione whispered. Tracy nodded and sat down beside her brother, Jacob. Jacob wrapped his arm around his sister.

"What about you, grandpa?" Justin asked. Draco shook his head slowly.

"Nope." Draco mumbled. Justin nodded his head and sat down beside Morgan.

Everyone in the Malfoy family was sitting around the big bed. All of the family knew that this day was probably the last day of Draco and Hermione's long life's, so nobody wanted to leave the bedside.

Drew was sitting right beside her mothers side, holding her hand. Then Daniel sat beside Drew with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Justin was sitting beside his father, Daniel, Justin's only daughter, Jean, was sitting beside Justin, then his eldest child, Hugo, was sitting next to Jean, and Justin's wife, Morgan, was sitting beside him. On the other side of the bed there was the other part of the family. Andrew was sitting beside Draco, then Lily was sitting beside Andrew. Beside Lily was Mark, then Luna was sitting beside Mark, then Tracy was sitting beside her daughter. Jacob was sitting beside his sister, Tracy, then his son, Rob, was sitting beside him, then his wife, Jessica, was sitting beside him.

"Okay. You guys are doing just fine… You know… In this situation." The doctor rambled everyone nodded. "Hermione and Draco, you guys have around three hours left." The doctor continued. A sob came from Drew's lips.

"Its okay, Drew." Hermione whispered. Drew sobbed again.

"No its not." Drew whispered. Hermione took her hand in hers.

"I will be fine. Please calm down." Hermione whispered. Drew shook her head.

"But its hard. Both you and daddy are going today." Drew whispered. She blinked back a few tears. Draco and Hermione smiled at Drew.

"Its our time to go, Drew." Draco told his daughter. Drew shook her head.

"It shouldn't be your time." Drew whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"We are one of the last from the war." Hermione whispered to Drew.

"My parents both died, Drew." Lily whispered. "And all of my aunts and uncles" Lily continued. Drew nodded.

"Those were my aunts and uncles too, Lily." Drew said. Lily nodded and smiled sadly.

"Mum, can we not talk about death right now?" Jacob asked Lily. Lily just nodded.

"Sure. Let's focus on the good memories." Lily whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about when we all went bungee jumping?" Andrew suggested. Hermione smiled.

"One of the stupidest things I did." She mumbled. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Mine too." Draco whispered. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"It was the best day ever!" Andrew screamed. Lily elbowed him in the ribs. Andrew's smile dropped. "I mean… ONE of the best days ever." Andrew mumbled. Drew laughed.

"I liked that day." Drew whispered.

"What exactly are we talking about?" Jean asked. Drew looked at her granddaughter and smiled.

"When I was your age great grandma and great grandpa took me and Uncle Andrew bungee jumping." Drew explained. Jean gasped.

"Really, grandma?" Jean asked surprise. Drew nodded her head.

"Oh yes. Your great grandmother screamed like a little girl." Andrew laughed. Drew looked at her twin dirtily.

"That was because I was a little girl." Drew explained. Andrew laughed.

"We were in our third year." Andrew pointed out. Drew rolled her eyes.

"I was 13!" Drew yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's quite down." Draco said before Hermione could. Hermione smiled and hugged Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours and Fifty Five Minutes Later…<em>

All of Hermione and Draco's family had left Draco and Hermione alone for a few moments, just to say a good bye to each other.

"Remember the first time we met?" Draco asked. Hermione chuckled.

"Its not our best memory." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Or the time when we watched _Prom Night_." Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"That was one of the first times I seen the real you." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.

"And the time when we talked at the library. The first time we hugged, and also the first time we said each other's first names." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded her head.

"I couldn't forget." Hermione said. "Then the first times we kissed." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded his head.

"I will always remember that." Draco whispered.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Yeah. And the first time my parents saw us." Draco said. They both laughed.

"I totally remember that." Hermione said. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"And then the time when we moved in together." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"And the time I told you I was pregnant." Hermione added. Draco nodded his head and smiled. "The time when we told the Weasley's" Hermione added.

"And the time when we got engaged." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"The twins getting born." Hermione whispered.

"Our wedding." Draco said.

"Sending our children to Hogwarts." Hermione whispered.

"Andrew and Drew's wedding." Draco said. "Our grandchildren being born." He added. Hermione nodded her head.

"There are so many memories." Hermione whispered.

"I know." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled.

"I'm going to miss them." She mumbled. Draco shook his head no.

"We will still make some." Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"I love you." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded and kissed Hermione.

"I love you too." Draco whispered.

"Forever." Hermione added. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I will see you soon, Love." Draco whispered.

"We will be where we belong. We'll be with Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and everyone else." Hermione whispered.

"I know." Draco whispered. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

"See you soon." Hermione whispered. "I will always love you."

"See you soon." Draco echoed. He closed his eyes. "I love you."

Those were the last words Draco and Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Draco was affected by so many thing in so many was. Funny how certain choices can change your life… How your choices can change someone else's life. Funny how tiny, kind gestures can effect your life. Its funny how small events add up after awhile and end up changing your life forever.<p>

In the end they both loved each other, they grew to understand each other, and they changed. Did they change forever? Yes. They changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't to sure how to end this chapter… Well… I wasn't to sure how to end this story! This is my first chapter story I have ended.<strong>

**I have a new story out for Harry Potter. Its called "****Costume Party." Its for Twin Exchange October Challenge. If you could read it and tell me what you think (maybe vote?) that would be amazing! Thanks!**

**Anyway… Thank you so much for reading! I had a blast writing this!**

**Below is a Family Tree along with a timeline. Check it out if you want. If you don't, just skip right past that part and click the "Review" button. Come on, I know you want to!**

**Until next time,**

**Pawprinter**

* * *

><p><strong>Date - Event<strong>

September 19, 1979 - Hermione is born.

June 5, 1980 - Draco is born.

September 1, 1991 - Hermione and Draco start Hogwarts.

May 2, 1998. - Battle happens and war ends.

June 15, 1999 - Hermione and Draco graduate Hogwarts.

May 7, 2001 - Hermione and Draco buy house.

June 7, 2001 - Hermione and Draco move into house.

September 7, 2005 - Hermione finds out she is pregnant.

March 19, 2004 - Daniel is born.

May 28, 2006 - Drew and Andrew are born.

November 7, 2007 - Lily is born.

September 1, 2017 - Drew and Andrew go to Hogwarts.

September 1, 2019 - Lily starts Hogwarts.

July 20, 2021 - Drew meets Daniel.

August 7, 2022 - Drew and Daniel start dating.

January 3, 2023 - Andrew and Lily start to date.

June 15, 2024 - Drew and Andrew graduate Hogwarts.

November 30, 2025 - Daniel proposes to Drew.

December 8, 2026 - Drew finds out she is pregnant.

March 30, 2026 - Drew and Daniel get married.

June 15, 2026 - Lily graduates Hogwarts.

August 31, 2026 - Tracy is born.

September 1, 2026 - Andrew proposes to Lily.

July 15, 2026 - Andrew and Lily get married.

May 5, 2029 - Drew finds out she is pregnant again.

July 20, 2029 - Lily finds out she is pregnant.

February 9, 2030 - Justin is born.

February 3, 2030 - Jacob is born.

April 29, 2030 - Lily finds out she is pregnant.

December 6, 2030 - Drew had twins, they die that day.

September 1, 2037 - Tracy starts Hogwarts.

September 1, 2040 - Justin and Jacob start Hogwarts.

October 31, 2042 - Tracy meets Mark.

January 2, 2043 - Jacob meets Morgan.

June 15, 2044 - Tracy graduates.

April 6, 2046 - Justin starts dating Morgan.

June 15, 2047 - Justin and Jacob graduate.

November 27, 2053 - Mark proposes to Tracy.

July 4, 2054 - Tracy gets married to Mark.

August 6, 2055 - Justin proposes to Morgan.

January 7, 2056 - Jacob proposes to Jessica.

June 5, 2056 - Justin gets married to Morgan.

October 23, 2057 - Morgan becomes pregnant.

November 4, 2057 - Jacob and Jessica get married.

December 3, 2057 - Tracy becomes pregnant.

December 20, 2057 - Jessica becomes pregnant.

August 3, 2058 - Justin and Morgan have their first kid named Hugo II.

August 17, 2058 - Jacob and Jessica have their first kid named Rob.

August 28, 2058 - Tracy and Mark have their first kid named Luna II.

March 16, 2060 - Morgan becomes pregnant again.

November 18, 2060 - Justin and Morgan have their second kid named Jean.

May 10, 2066 - Draco is diagnosed with a wizard and witch disease.

September 1, 2069 - Hugo II, Rob, and Luna II go to Hogwarts.

March 3, 2070 - Hermione is diagnosed with a wizard and witch disease.

September 1, 2071 - Jean goes to Hogwarts.

April 17, 2073 - Hermione and Draco die.

* * *

><p><strong>People in "Changed Forever?"<strong>

Hermione Malfoy (Nee Granger) - Draco Malfoy

= *Andrew Malfoy - Lily Malfoy (Nee Potter)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Tracy Kay (Nee Malfoy) - Mark Kay

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Luna II Kay

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Jacob Malfoy - Jessica Malfoy (Nee Jone)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Rob Malfoy

= *Drew Garcia (Nee Malfoy) - Daniel Garcia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Justin Garcia - Morgan Garcia (Nee Weasley)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Hugo Garcia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Jean Garcia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Erin Garcia _(D. December 6, 2030)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - = Eric Garcia _(D. December 6, 2030)_


End file.
